


Hold Him Back

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: J'onn helps his partner stay calm





	Hold Him Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/gifts).



J'onn reached out, grasping Bruce's shoulder, as the other man made an abortive move toward the rogue in front of them.

~Nightwing will recover. But he does not need you losing your temper over such insults to him,~ J'onn reminded.

He got a wordless affirmation, and felt Bruce's control strengthen. Those rare moments when his temper was goaded too far, Bruce knew he could count on his partner to hold him back.

J'onn stepped away then; they had a battlefield to clean up. Later, he would work through the anger with Bruce, and support him while Nightwing recovered from this.


End file.
